fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WKDIC-TV
WKDIC-TV is a Paramount Network affiliate that serves the Knoxville, TN market. It broadcasts on Channel 17. Newscast Titles * NewsCenter 17 (1980-1981) * Paramount 17 NewsCenter (1981-1986) * Paramount 17 Action News (1986-1992) * Paramount 17 News (1992-present) Station Slogans *Paramount 17. The New Network. (May-September 1981) *Paramount 17. We're Coming to You. (September 1981-1982) *Paramount 17. You Can Count On Us! (1982-1983) *Paramount 17. Celebrate Every Moment. (1983-1984) *Spend Every Day and Night With Us on Paramount 17. (1984-1985) *We're the One You Can Count On. Paramount 17. (1985-1986) *Paramount 17. The Biggest and the Best. (1986-1987) *Paramount 17. We Dare to Be Different. (1987-1988) *Paramount 17. We're Bringing It All to You! (1988-1989) *See the Best on Paramount 17. (1989-1990) *Paramount 17. Knoxville's Favorite Choice. (1990-1991) *We're the Best Network in Knoxville. Paramount 17. (1991-1992) *Paramount 17. It's Fun for You and Us. (1992-1993) *Knoxville Turns to Us! We are Paramount 17! (1993-1994) *Paramount 17. All the Best. (1994-1995) *Paramount 17. Simply the Best. (1995-1996) *Entertainment is Paramount 17. (1996-1997) *You Can Trust Us Day and Night! Paramount 17! (1997-1998) *You and Paramount 17. We Belong Together. (1998-1999) *Paramount 17. Where the Good Times Are. (1999-2000) *Paramount 17. It's A Whole New Thing! (2000-2001) *Knoxvilleans Trust Paramount 17. (used from September 11, 2001 until December 31, 2001) *Paramount 17. Always Connected With You. (January 1, 2002-September 2002) *Paramount 17. Let's Go! (2002-2003) *Let's Do This Together! You and Paramount 17! (2003-2004) *You and Me and Paramount 17. (2004-2005) *Paramount 17 is a Wide World of Entertainment. (2005-2006) *Feel the Good Vibrations of Paramount 17. (2006-2007) *Paramount 17 Only The Best Will Do. (2007-2008) *Paramount 17. Revolutionary Television. (2008-2009) *Paramount 17. We're the Entertainers. (2009-2010) *You Can See It All on Paramount 17. (2010-January 2011) *Paramount 17. 31 Colorful Years. (January-September 2011) *That Special Feeling is on Paramount 17. (2011-2012) *Paramount 17. Oh What A Night! (2012-2013) *Paramount 17. It's All Right Here in Knoxville. (2013-2014) *Welcome Home (to a Paramount Night) in Knoxville. (2014-2015) *Something's Happening on Paramount 17! (2015-2016) *"You've Got a Friend on Paramount 17" (2016-2017) *"Paramount 17. Share the Feeling!" (2017-2018) *"Come Home to The Best, Only on Paramount 17" (2018-present) EAS zombie hoax On February 12, 2013, WKDIC became involved in the EAS zombie hoax when the DJ's of the Hoffman Morning Show at W34X-FM, the local EAS primary entry point station, made a mistake. The DJ's were joking about the zombie hoax situation. When they played the message, it triggered the local EAS system at WKDIC which was linked to W34X. Host Mike Hoffman stated in a interview "Viewers failed to notice our little bit after the message ended and the station commercial break ID as they were too busy yelling down WKDIC's phones demanding to know what the hell was going on." Parrot Broadcasting, the owners of W34X, apologized afterwards. Tweets began accusing W34X of "Scaring us with the lie known as zombies." 2 days after the incident, W34X rebranded itself as "34: The Jumprope", done to shake off their negative image cast upon them by them and WKDIC's involvement in the EAS zombie hoax. The Hoffman Morning Show was then cancelled as part of the rebrand and replaced with Infowars with Alex Jones. Category:Paramount Network affiliated stations Category:Channel 17 Category:Knoxville Category:Tennessee Category:Viacom Category:Former independent stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1980 Category:Paramount Network affiliates Category:Former Children's Metro Network affiliates